Sir Parker of Royle Round Table
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Family line lead by Male director and master of true vampire


_She lost everything including her own life. _

_Now she works for the organisation that destroys monsters, _

_1989, April 23th in the Parker mansion, England, London. _

"Father, why?" Blake said with tears welling up in his blue eyes, he sat in the vents above his father's study and wore a creamy white shirt with a blue tie, the colour similar to his eyes. His trouses were dark oily green with his shirt tucked in, his shoes were dark brown with straps and laces.

His tears cried further out down his cheeks, then he heard something, like shouting and so, he crawled further before looking down through the row vents to see his uncle Richard sitting in his late father's chair with his legs on top of the desk. In front of the desk were five men with wearing similar suits and sunglasses.

"THAT'S THE MOST RIDUICLES EXCUSE EVER!" his uncle said before calming down, one on the right spoke out,

"But we checked the place from top to bottom, no sign of him, Sir"

"But the Sub-levels are yet to be checked" said by the one in the middle

"But _thoses_ sublevels have been sealed for more than 20 years, in my opinion, _he _already escaped" one on the far left said

"No more excuses, I want this to end tonight, Understood?, Now Go!" Richard said before dismissing them.

"Uncle, You Bastarded, Don't you have any soul in you" Blake said before remembering his father's instructions and decide to go to the sublevels.

After 10 minutes of crawling through the vents, Blake found it, he pushed down the lid of the vent and it fell to the ground with a clad before Blake jumped down onto his feet and looked up to see weird seals marks on the walls around the door while on the door are five circle seals and Blake gulps then reaches without hesitation and his index finger touched the handle before he sees a vision,

_Men surrounds a creature which it's Black hair cover it's back and then they, the men fire before the creature turns around, revealing to be a woman, aged between 25-30, lunch forward and sink her fangs into one of the men throats before blood spills forward. _

Blake gasps at what he saw and breath's deeply to control his breath, he begins to turn the handle before behind him, the sublevels door's open to Richard and his men.

"Well my nephew, you gave us a chase but for the future of my organisation, family, and queen, _ you_ will die" he said with pulling his gun out and pointing it at Blake, his nephew.

"Uncle, what kind of man are you, can't you understand that my father trusted me to run the organisation because he feared you would reduce to this" Blake said bravely with little courage.

"_How Dare You!?" _Richard said with rage because his nephew thinks he not fit to be head and shoots with the bullet cuts his nephew right cheek who manage to suppress the pain while blood start to trickle down his cheek.

"Do you think you could win this?"

"Well, we both _Parker family members"_ then Blake had another vision.

_The woman continued to spill blood before the vision ended_ then Blake felt something appear to him and it was the woman from his vision.

"_I know you don't want to die tonight" she said with confidence_

Blake then used to the strength he had to open the seal door before flinging himself into the darkened prison where he hit the ground hard while his uncle shot him in the shoulder and he cried a little while Richard laughed like a mad man.

Blake looked up to see a corpse, the woman from his vision, he gasped while his uncle continued to laugh before repointing his gun at Blake.

"What is that?" he gasped again with horror

"It seems you have a guest but it's only fair you have an escort to take you to your father" Richard said before noticing not right with the corpse.

"What's that?" the woman began to lean forward, she regained her appearance with her long white hair flowing down her back to the floor and her skin pale while her eyes blood red which began to glow before she licked up the blood and then looked at the men and boy before attacking them.

"SHOOT HER SEND HER TO HELL!" Richard shouted with fear while SHE sliced his men then she ripped one's head off before his blood drink into her opened widen mouth and she drank really fast. SHE then ripped off Richard's arm off while he screamed.

She turned around to Blake who was against the wall before picking up the pistol of his uncle, he trembled and she stopped in front of him before she spoke

"_You are the one who has deturbed my rest" _she said with ease and Blake just said

"Monster" before firing 5-6 bullets at her but they disappeared in her and the she laughed before lurching forward with his hand at each side of Blake head as Blake presses himself against the wall with the gun pointing to her chin and she justed said

"_Those souls who suffered there rightious will get their reward in hell"_

"Vile demon, I am the master and head of the Parker family and organisation!, Blake Parker, I would die before allowing a vampire to order me!" he said with confidence and braverly. She justed said with a smirk smile

"_That gun is useless….Just give up, little boy-" but Blake_ justed said with tears in his eyes and anger.

"SHUT UP, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP, THAT IS MY CRY AS LEADER OF THE PARKER ORGANISATION!" she began to laugh louder with joy before responding

"_Wonderful, Just wonderful, You make my blood boil, You are your father's son,...Forgive my disrespect,...My Master….Your Orders" _She bowed before him as well as stepping back and looked at him with respect.

Someone wasn't happy with Blake.

Laughter from before, lurked, Richard stood up and grabbed a gun before pointing at Blake, his dear nephew then he spoke out with rage

"A brat and a beast, damn it!, Parker is mine!" Richard pulled the trigger and the bullet flung out and flew at Blake but SHE pulled her arm outwards to catch the bullet in her arm and then she spoke to him,

"_Your blood rots, You are not the master of this house!" _she said with anger and then Richard started to trip over his words while Blake pointed his gun at his treacherous uncle before speaking to HER.

"What's your name?" he asked

"_Carmilla, that was the last name my master gave me" with that _Blake pulled the trigger and the bullet flew at Richard forehead and he fell backwards with blood flowing out of the hole.

10 years passed,

"So you're name is Sir Blake Arthur Parker, could you repeat that?," an middle aged officer, stood with two other officer's and in his glove hand he holded a note with the man's name on it. A old head maid pulled off the man's coat from his black blazer shoulders before hanging it up.

"Correct," Sir Blake said before turning around and grabbing his brown long cigarette from a tin from his servant hand before lightening his cigarette.

"Fine, I start again, They are ghouls and the people of cheddar have been fully turned by an vampire inside the town, so you need to destroy that vampire to eliemate the threat" Blake said with information before the officer said

"_That's Redicules_" but Blake face turned with anger.

"_HOW Dare you question my answer, YOU don't know what going on, so SHUT up and listen, You FOOL!". _

Then all of an sudden, an listener officer at the radio, started to speak,

"Sir I've lost contact with Squad 3!"

"_That's Bollucks!, Come in Squad 3, DAMN IT, COME IN!" Blake _just let the smoke flow out of his mouth, of course he right.

Cheddar, village in england.

_Carmilla moved with the gown allowing her to moved with her boots giving her defence, her long blonde held back in an head-bun with only a few hairs let free around her ears. she wore an dark blood-red gown with an corset attached to the gown. she looked into the silver moonlight which she loved so much, she just smiled with her fangs shown alittle. _

_she soon disappears. _

Victor Irons, ran through the dark forest which loomed in the escape path, he ran before he wanted to be captured by...by that monster. she just devoured his girlfriend with one bite and he didn't get to say goodbye, she soon became a ghoul. Victor soon stopped as ghouls appeared in front of him, blocking his escape.

"There's no use in escaping," she appeared in front of him, she used her strength to pull his arms behind his back and locked both of them in one of her left hand. she placed her mouth on his throat to smell his blood through his skin, veins. she moaned because she loved virgin blood as it very sweet and delicious.

"My slave forever" she said after Victor screamed at the horrible thought of becoming a monster like her.

Then all of an sudden,_ Carmilla appeared and_ the vampire laughed and soon, the ghouls began to firerer at her before she turned to shreds, her gown gained rips and shreds while her flesh oozed her blood before crumble to the floor, no movement, no sound.

"Bad luck" the vampire said with an widen smirk, Victor then felt something move against him, the vampire was ready to turn him, the wind started to pick up, _Carmilla hand twitched before her blood was reabsorbed into her body, which through her wounds which began to heal quickly and her gown also healed then she looked up with with her red-blood eyes, she stood up, then in an instance, she was looked like before she was shot. Carmilla pulled out an long silver gun, the bullets were blessed and explosive. _

Victor stared into her eyes and didn't feel frightened. _Carmila pulled the trigger and the bullets flew out and hit every single ghoul before there was only_ Victor, Carmilla and the vampire priest.

Carmilla reloaded her gun before watching the other two, then she stared into Victor's eyes and felt what he felt, the vampire priest then pushed Victor in front of her while holding him, Carmilla knew what the creature was trying to do.

Victor breath began to get quicker.

Carmilla spoke with her fangs showing, revealing to Victor, she, also a vampire but more older and powerful.

"Please let me go!" said the vampire priest, Carmilla spoke to Victor in his mind, telepathy.

"_I know you don't want to die?, so do you want to come with me?" Victor_ didn't know what to say, he thought about it, he really didn't want to die so he decided and his lips whispered one word.

"Yes" Carmilla_ smiled before that bullet pierced Victor's lung and the vampire's heart, Victor blood spilled out of the wound and mouth._ Carmilla _appeared in front of the female priest and curled her hand into the fist before gathering strength and plunging her hand through the heart. the female didn't get to scream as she turned to ashes. Carmilla turned walked up to the dying Victor as he coughed up more blood while trying to breath but failed. _

_Carmilla appeared at his side as his hand fell only for her to catch it and understood instance., _

"_I'm sorry but you are dying, what do you want to do? Victor remembered his most terrific horrible memory and tears fell from his eyes._

"_Tonight is truly a beautiful night" Victor didn't do anything and let her do what she wanted. _

"Where am I" Victor said, he wore a blue pj trouses and his chest bare, he looked around before the ground crumble and ghouls, thousand's stood before him, he ran but they, all, followered, and he stood before her.

_Victor looked at his chest and had the wound that was meant to be healed, then looked at her but Carmilla smiled and asked _

"_Victor, what's it like to be dead,...no matter the choice was all yours?!"she just leaned forward Victor just bared his neck to her by accidently and bit him, moaning._


End file.
